User talk:138.88.3.109
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! !]] Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! To make things easier, why don't you ' '! This way, we can get to know you better and congratulate you on your work and edits. Thank you for your time! We are looking forward to your new account! Also, if you need any help editing, just see the or ask an Administrator. Happy Editing! -- Tigernose (Talk) 14:35, August 1, 2010 *Yo! I am an IP on this Wiki! I have many other IPs, such as 138.88.151.213 *I have 3 CP accounts-FOFO39911, Clone Gun, and Awesome335. *My main account is Awesome335. *On CP, I am what is known as a robber. *I have 22 stamps and 24 pins. *Since I joined CP, the only pins I have missed are the Wagon and the Magic Phial. *I am a Tour Guide, EPF Agent, Ninja, and Fire Ninja. *I was a PSA agent before the PSA was shut down. *I have completed all but 1 Field-op. *Since I joined CP, I have waddled around every room that was available. *I joined CP sometime during the Festival of Snow 2009. *I own every free item there was since I joined. *I have 140 clothing items. *I have 5 backgrounds. *I have 12 PSA mission awards. *I have 4 power cards in Card-Jitsu: Snow Cannon 3000, Switchbox 3000, Cloud Wave, and Firefighter. RE You??To report me?You don't even have Wiki account!Dodo8My talk page 14:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) And let a semnature at the end of the message, silly! Code For one, please sign your messages with four tidles (~~~~) so we know who the message is from. Secondly, the code is shown clearly on the report vandalism page. It says in the huge green box at the top of the screen. To leave a new vandalism report, put this in the "New" section: * Of course, replace "ExampleUser" with the Vandal's username or IP, and replace "Reason" with a link to the vandalism or an explanation (a link is recommended). Hope this helps. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Let's be friends I'm sorry,I won't do it again.I want to be friends.And in my country the english isn't ifficial language,so I spelled wrong a word. Sorry!Dodo8My talk page 15:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:WHAT? No you didn't use the code, you only used raw text. You have to use the code provided (like it has to start with ). Also, you're only supposed to do four tidles when signing messages. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's not complicated. By using the code, the text is supplemented with links and formatting. Most of what you see on this wiki is made through code. When editing a talk page, you'll see a colourful box above. That is a template and uses code. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Stop editing my stuff. You were NEVER on those parties. did you go to those parties? -.- --PJMG 15:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) go here http://web.archive.org/web/20080103194234/blog.clubpenguin.com/archives/2005_09_01_archive.html WHAT DOES IT SAY? SEPTEMBER. 21. 2005. BETA. PARTY. I HAVE A PIC. OF DATE. OF TEH PARTY IN THE WHOLE COMPUTER SCREEN. UNDERSTAND?